


As the Sun Sets in June

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Children, Comfort, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Marriage, Reflection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Sunsets: beautiful spectacles where colours and light painted the sky on the occasion of the sun's disappearance in the evening. Although natural phenomenon, they reflected the feelings of people quite well, serving as a reminder that even in the loneliest of times there was always new hope to look forward to.





	As the Sun Sets in June

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my beloved husband--Happy Birthday Gunter!! 
> 
> Please enjoy, and check out the end notes if you'd like to learn more about where the idea for this story came from!

June: a time when the longer daylight hours postponed the sunset and everyone would scramble to enjoy the nice weather before the sweltering heat of summer set in. Even in the midst of a war one could find the time to relax in the evenings while gazing up at the stars. Nestled in a small valley in the northern Cheve mountain range stood a small town; although the population paled in comparison to some of Nohr’s larger cities, quite a few of its soldiers called this place home. In the light cast from the beautiful sunset dipping below the horizon a solitary figure could be made out; a tired soldier on his horse, spear safely tucked away at his steed’s side, still wearing his heavy battle-worn armor. The small village was quiet and peaceful at this time of the evening, and although he had been away for months now, its residents still greeted him with friendly smiles. It was good to be home once again.

 

Gunter, a stern man born from a middle-class family, was both a well-known and respected soldier in the Norhian army. With his expertise, he easily guided his steed down the narrow winding streets of the town, navigating the route with the encroaching darkness as the setting sun vanished into dusk. Eventually he arrived at his home, a well-built house tucked away towards the edge of the village. He led his horse to the small stable there, having built it himself so that his battle companion had somewhere comfortable and safe to stay. He dismounted easily, removing the spear from the horse’s side and hanging it above the doorway to the stable, proceeding to remove his armor and set it in the trunk off to the side. How good it felt to finally have both the physical and mental weight of being a knight lifted from his shoulders. After making certain his steed had adequate food and water he made his way to the front door, eager to greet its two residents inside for the first time in what felt like eons.

 

Despite the disadvantages imposed on him during training due to his birth status, he climbed the ranks with his raw skill and found himself worthy of being granted the title of Great Knight after displaying his aptitude on the battlefield. Unfortunately with his newfound title his long expeditions kept him away from his family for long periods of time. He constantly thought about them during his travels. Whether he was out in combat or at Castle Krakenberg aiding the king himself, they were always with him in spirit. Though the long periods of time apart from his family was difficult, it made him feel better knowing that he was doing everything he could to protect them.

 

“I’m home,” he said as he opened the door to his home, immediately greeted with the sight of his wife, Lorah, arranging a vase of flowers on the table. He stood in the entranceway for a long moment looking at her with gentle eyes. She stared back for a long moment, the shock of seeing her husband for the first time in months taking a few moments to settle in.

 

Eventually they wore the same relieved smile on their faces, Lorah leaving her flower arranging to go over and give him a hug and kiss. “Welcome home dear. It's so good to have you back home again. And you're just in time too.”

 

“Fortunately my time away was approved, so I hurried back as fast as my horse could carry me.” He squeezed his wife in his arms tightly, relaxing now in the welcoming atmosphere of his own home.

 

“Well, I suppose you shouldn't keep her waiting. Katerina, guess who's home!”

 

A loud commotion could be heard from the next room, followed by the sounds of tiny footsteps running across the wooden floors. “Papa!” His small daughter entered the room as fast as her legs could carry her, the soldier scooping her up into his arms as she threw her arms around his neck and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

 

“How’s my little girl today?” He spoke with a smile, holding his daughter close to make sure she wouldn’t fall.

 

“Good! Me and Mama have been waiting aaaall day for you to come home!”

 

“And why is that now?”

 

“Because it's your birthday silly!”

 

“Ah yes, how could I ever forget.” He laughed, allowing one of his arms to wrap around his wife’s back, holding the two most precious people in his life as close as he could manage. “It’s so good to be back home again.”

 

While it was a simple request he had made years ago, Gunter was grateful that the king let him take a short amount of time off around his birthday to visit his family, despite Nohr’s desperate need for soldiers during the war. No matter if he was a few days early or a day late, his family was always waiting at home for him with open arms, eager to have their brave soldier back home again.

 

Even though they had a full week to spend together, his wife and daughter wasted no time in starting the birthday celebrations that evening. They had prepared all of his favourites, his daughter crafting him a small crown out of the purple flowers which grew in the area. Katerina had fallen in love with the various blossoms that grew in the fields around their town, often bringing them home to ask her father if he knew what they were called. It was small moments like these when his daughter’s personality shone through that he missed the most, cherishing his short visits as much as possible so that he wouldn’t regret it once it was too late.

 

As the night’s darkness soon settled itself around them, so too did the festivities come to an end for the day, despite his daughter’s persistence to stay awake. With his wife tidying up the last few dishes from their supper, Gunter helped his daughter settle in for bed, though she wasn’t willing to go to sleep that easily.

 

“Can you tell me a bedtime story Papa?” Katerina whispered as he brought the blanket up over her, making sure she was tucked in nice and snug.

 

“Of course. What one would you like to hear?” he asked as he sat at the end of her bed, being careful not to sit on her tiny feet.

 

“Hmm… I want to hear the one about the beautiful queen you said you met!”

 

“There’s not much myth to that story, are you sure it will be okay?” He saw the small nod of reassurance, and after thinking for a careful moment about where to begin, he began to recall his encounters with King Garon’s late wife, the beautiful Queen Katerina.

 

Gunter recounted his first time meeting with the queen many years ago, shortly before he had been introduced to his wife by a close friend. People who called the queen the fairest in all of Nohr were correct in their descriptions, and it was plain to see that Garon had not only fallen for her looks, but for her pure heart as well. Shortly after marrying, the queen had her first and only child, a small boy with beautiful blonde hair just like her. Gunter knew from the moment he was born that the boy would face many hard decisions in life, for not only would he someday be the crown prince of Nohr, but his name carried the meaning of  “defender of the people.”

 

Unfortunately not long after his birth a terrible illness struck the land, many falling ill and countless soldiers in the army being lost. One of the victims was Queen Katerina, the whole nation shaken to its core from the loss of its queen. Gunter could sense the change of heart in Garon as well, the king doing his best to shake off his grief for the first real woman he loved by surrounding himself with the attention of others. When Xander was the mere age of three Lady Camilla was born to one of Garon’s concubines, the nation now having not only a prince to depend on, but also a little princess.

 

Around this time Gunter was settling into his new life as a husband, with the surprising news that he and his wife were also expecting a little one. Overfilled with joy he raced to Castle Krakenberg as fast as his horse could carry him, hoping that the king would be understanding to let him have a bit more time off to help his wife.

 

_“A baby you say? Why of course you can spend some time with your wife.”_

 

_“Thank you Your Majesty. I greatly appreciate your kindness.” Gunter bowed before the king for a long moment, eager to tell his wife the good news._

 

_“I do have one request, however.” Gunter raised his head to look at Garon as he spoke, worry rushing through him that he’d have to complete some impossible task before being permitted to take his leave._

 

_“And what is that Your Majesty?”_

 

_“Take this only as a suggestion, but if the baby is a girl, would you consider naming her Katerina?” The request hung in the air for a moment, Gunter, who was still on one knee, becoming wide-eyed with shock at the sudden realization._

 

_“The same name as your late wife?” He saw the king nod, waiting patiently to see if he would give an explanation._

 

_“What little girl wouldn’t love to be named after the most beautiful queen this nation has known?”_

 

Although many other names were suggested over the course of the pregnancy to the happy couple, they decided to take up the king’s idea for their beautiful baby girl when she was born. The king did permit him to take a few months off, but soon he was needed again on the battlefield, the war between Nohr and Hoshido growing bigger than he ever would have imagined. Year after year the war continued, and with each year the amount of time Gunter was able to visit his family became shorter and shorter. It was heartbreaking at times not being there for his wife as she raised their daughter, but they needed to put food on the table, and he would make certain his family would not grow hungry despite the famines the weakened nation faced. Everything he did was for them, and with each passing day he reassured himself that they were another day closer to ending this war, and another day closer to returning home to his family for good.

 

However, the war continued for many years more than Gunter had expected, finally making the decision one day to ask  about retiring from his position and settle down with his family. Not only was his daughter soon growing up at an alarming pace, but the years were also starting to catch up to both he and his wife. Unfortunately King Garon had other plans, giving the knight an opportunity to accept dragon blood, in which Gunter would ultimately be pledging his entire life to serve him alone. Gunter politely turned down the offer in hopes of being together with his loved ones like a true family, although by the time he made it home for a visit he found his village destroyed, and his family massacred by the king’s forces. Since that day he never forgave King Garon for what he had taken away from him, swearing that when the time was right he’d exact his revenge to make him feel the same amount of suffering.  

 

As the war escalated, so did the thoughts of revenge born of a broken heart from the loss of his beloved family. Soon after the incident he was instructed to supervise the king’s child, a task where in reality he was to train her into a proper soldier in the isolated Northern Fortress.

 

The first few years serving as caretaker to three youngsters were the most difficult. Not only had he no proper time to grieve, but the discordant hodgepodge of personalities in the fortress seemed to clash: a young princess who was too afraid to leave her room, a cheeky boy who had been rejected by his family, and two sisters that had been kidnapped by King Garon to serve as bargaining tools. As much as Gunter wished he could avoid the situation entirely and leave himself to his own thoughts, a quiet voice kept urging him to extend a helping hand to the children. He’d never admit to believing in ghosts, but he couldn’t deny the feeling that the spirit of his wife was still pushing him to be kinder from beyond the grave despite her inopportune death.

 

After some much needed work, everyone was getting along well, save for Felicia’s clumsiness and Jakob’s insistence that he did not require and help from the “old man”. Just as Garon had instructed, he had not only been raising the princess, but also teaching her the essentials needed to survive in combat. Although it pained him to acknowledge the fact that the king had instructed this solely so that he may one day use her in the war, he couldn’t deny that it was the cruel reality.

 

A few years following Corrin’s arrival a new person had joined them as well; a small girl by the name of Lilith. Gunter had been clearly instructed not to let anyone into the Northern Fortress unless he had received word previously, however, Corrin had begged to let the girl stay and he could not bring himself to turn down a request from her. He hated to admit it, but the princess reminded him of his daughter in some ways, from her kind heart to her curiosity about the world. Gunter often found himself wondering during his sleepless nights if they would become friends had they the chance to meet. Peaceful days where everyone got along were the days he thought of his family the most, dreaming about their happy memories together and wishing he could go back just one more time to see them again.

 

Now the number of permanent residents was up to a total of six people, the number sometimes fluctuating depending on whether King Garon’s other children came for a visit. As much as Gunter could tell that Corrin enjoyed the time with her other siblings, he could see in her eyes how sad she became when they had to leave, being forced to stay locked up in the fortress, cut off from the rest of the world. He eventually made the promise to her that someday they would go to see the outside world together, just as soon as he got the permission he required. That however, would still be many more years to come.

 

The month of June arrived once again, and with the longer days and nicer weather came with the children begging to be allowed the chance to go outside. Of course the princess was the most upset when he had to put his foot down and say no, but it was for her safety. If the enemy discovered where a Nohrian princess was being kept, let alone be kidnapped by them, it surely would not end well for any of the current residents. Although Gunter was a strict soldier down to the core, he still had a heart, and even with his thoughts of revenge he couldn’t let innocent children face the same wrath of King Garon that he had.

 

Not only was the month of June a month for pleasant weather and cranky children who wanted to be let outside, but it was also Gunter’s birth month, though these days he tended to let the date slip unannounced. The thought of celebration pained him too much as he could only think of the happy times spent with his family, and so he breathed not a word of the date to any of the children, planning to go the rest of his life without mentioning the date to a soul. However, this year would be different, and there was nothing in the old knight’s power that he could do to prevent it.

 

June thirteenth rolled around like it did every other year, and Gunter treated it like any normal day: get up at dawn, prepare for the day, and begin to wake the children for breakfast. To his surprise, everyone was already in the process of getting ready when he went to fetch them, even Corrin, who had been known as of late to enjoy sleeping in until she was dragged out of bed. With their suspicious behaviour he should have been on high alert, but he paid it no mind and started lessons as soon as breakfast was over. Most days, given that there wasn’t anything important to attend to, he gave the children a few hours in the afternoon to themselves, Gunter taking to the small library to find himself a comfy spot and do some light reading. Although he had read most of the books already, the crown prince of Nohr, Xander, had been recently bringing new ones along during his visits, and Gunter had taken quite an interest in a few of them. If he wasn’t reading, he was inspecting the fortress to make sure it was in top condition. Despite being isolated in the middle of nowhere, there were always tasks to be completed, and Gunter was thankful for all the work to distract him from his lonely thoughts.

 

Unlike the usual days, however, he found a surprise when he returned to the main dining hall of the fortress. Eyes widening in shock, he saw the children busying themselves with hanging up decorations, setting the table, and signing what looked to be a very colourful birthday card. Given that he heard the words, “the best surprise party ever!” being uttered from the princess’s lips, his mind could only jump to one conclusion, and that was that his secret had been discovered. The children had not noticed his presence in the doorway until he coughed to clear his throat, all five heads snapping in his direction with a look of shock on their faces. Gunter had never seen them all look so terrified at once.

 

“How did you all find out today was my birthday?” Gunter broke the tense atmosphere first and asked quite seriously, concerned as to what lengths the children had gone to find out the information.

 

“We… um… ” Corrin hesitated for a moment, looking to the others for support, who all appeared just as nervous as she did.

 

“Out with it my lady. Speak only the truth.”

 

“We… we were searching around the fortress one day and we found your notebook!” The girl finally admitted after a few moments, staring down at the card since she was too afraid to look up at their interrogator. “We promise we didn’t mean to go looking through your stuff. We were searching for you one afternoon and the door to your quarters was open but you weren’t inside… We saw a book sitting on your desk with a big star on today’s date so… we kind of assumed…”

 

Ah yes, how could he have forgotten his notebook in which he recorded every day he was able to make the princess smile? Although it was an odd habit of his, he made it his duty to make sure Corrin was always happy since she arrived at the fortress, recording each day she had smiled in his calendar. Also marked in the small notebook was the date of his birthday, serving as a reminder of the day he returned home to his village to find it destroyed. While the mystery was settled, and he was glad Corrin had told him the truth, he now wondered why the princess had gone to the trouble of celebrating his birthday.

 

“And why did you feel the need to throw a party for someone like me?”

 

“Well… everyone deserves a chance to celebrate their birthday,” responded Corrin, still too shy to look him in the eye while answering. “We celebrate my birthday every year, as well as everybody else's. Why not have a party for yours too?”

 

Gunter looked at her innocent expression, clearly the thoughts of a child who had not experienced the harshness of the outside world yet. Her heart was pure and good of full intentions, and it shone through with her actions. She often reminded him of his own daughter, who did her best to include everybody no matter who they were. With a deep breath he relaxed his tense expression, accepting for now that there would be nothing wrong with having a small party.

 

“I suppose… a small celebration never hurt anyone,” he sighed as the children cheered, busying themselves once again with decorating the room and setting up the table for the party. Corrin flashed him a quick smile before joining the others in the preparations once again, and Gunter stayed in the study as instructed until everything was ready for the celebration to begin.

 

The small party went on for many hours, including not only tea and cake but also party games. Even the sun seemed to know they had been celebrating, painting the sky in bright reds and oranges, with a few hints of pink and purple. While the children marvelled at the colours, Gunter could only think about how angry the sunset looked, though there seemed a certain gentleness to it. Soon quietness returned to the fortress as night came upon them, Gunter believing that everyone had returned to their rooms for the night, only to find that Corrin had fallen asleep on the couch. Picking her up as gently as he could, he carried her up to her room, a decision he regretted sooner than he realized as there were a few more stairs than he remembered, and the princess was not as little as she once used to be. He carefully laid her down on her bed and placed a blanket on top of her still body before heading to the door, only to hear the creaking of the wooden frame a few seconds later.

 

“Hmm…? Gunter? What are you doing here? And why am I still in my clothes?” She blinked, still half asleep as well as trying to make out shapes in the dark room.

 

“You had fallen asleep downstairs my lady, so I thought you might find sleeping in your bed a bit comfier. I’ll be leaving now, do sleep well princess,” he replied, heading for the door once again until she caught him off guard.

 

“Wait! I still need to give you your present! Can you light a candle for me?” He heard the rustling of the blanket as the princess rose out of bed, fumbling in the dark until Gunter had managed to shed some light in the room. He took a seat in the small chair that sat in the corner, watching as she dug around in her dresser drawer until she found what she was looking for.

 

“Close your eyes! Only open them when I say you can.” She instructed him and he followed, hearing her footsteps close the distance between them. “Alright, ready!”

 

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of a beautifully coloured drawing, leaving him speechless for a moment as he realized what it was. Upon closer examination he noticed that he and everyone else residing in the Northern Fortress was featured in the drawing, all posed together like one happy family.

 

“Do you like it?” She smiled at him, holding the picture out more as a sign for him to take it.

 

“It's quite lovely my lady.”

 

“I'm glad. I wanted you to know that even if we aren't all related, that I still think of all of you as my family.”

 

“You have a good heart Corrin. Thank you.” He offered her a smile and set the picture on the side table as he opened his arms and offered her a hug, the young girl jumping into his arms and squeezing as tight as she could possibly muster. He chuckled before glancing over at the picture once again, heart warming at the touching thought that this girl, who had no blood relation to him, thought of him like family. It was nights like those that he had to thank for making him realize that maybe his existence wasn't so lonely after all.

 

“Happy Birthday Gunter. I hope we can celebrate again and again!”

 

The princess wasn’t wrong when she told him those words that night, and over the years many more of his birthdays were celebrated in the Northern Fortress. Even though they did the same things each year, every celebration seemed just the slightest bit different, for as the children aged not only did they grow in size but also in their personalities. It was almost as if he was watching his family grow up before his very eyes, and the realization that he himself was also growing older saddened him just the smallest amount. How long ago had they all arrived at this isolated fortress, each bearing their own troubles which slowly seemed to be forgotten, or at least, pushed to the back of the mind, over the year?. Gunter never meant to push his family to the side with this replacement, wondering if he had done the wrong thing in becoming so close to the other residents, especially Corrin, the target for his revenge. Would his family hate him for what he had done?

 

Constantly consumed with the thoughts of his family, there came a day when their lives at the Northern Fortress would change forever. Not only had Corrin gained permission from the king to leave, but she had been assigned many difficult tasks to prove her worth. This time together seemed to become a blur for the old knight, where one moment he was at his lady’s side, and the next he was tumbling down into the great depths of the Bottomless Canyon. In addition to becoming Anankos’s vessel during his short amount of time spent in Valla, he also figured out the plan on how to exact his revenge. His time alone was short spent however, as not long after his arrival in the Bottomless Canyon did the princess return to save him so that he could join them in their journey to save both the nations of Hoshido and Nohr. Although he was grateful to know that Corrin was still doing well despite their situation, a new feeling was rising from within him, one that could only be from Anankos’s hold on him. He was careful to keep himself in check at all times, worried that even the slightest slip up would give his true intentions away.

 

As time wore on, so did the war; Gunter began to find it difficult to tell the days apart as the constant menacing voice that rang in his head blurred the peaceful days and the battles together. He had not even realized that it was June again, paying no attention to the nice weather and cheerful attitudes of the others in the camp despite being at war. The tired soldier no longer bothered to keep a calendar, knowing that his days were numbered from the voice in his head. Nothing else mattered except for his revenge and the thought of being reunited with his family again once this was all over.

 

“Happy birthday, Gunter. Thank you for your hard work.”

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

“H-happy birthday!”

 

“Hope you have a great birthday!”

 

It had not even dawned on him that it was the thirteenth, the numerous wishes and greetings throwing him off guard from the moment he stepped out of his quarters that morning. Some of these people he did not even know nor spoken to before, such as the royal siblings from Hoshido and many others from the nation who had joined Corrin on her journey to victory. During training later that day he realized that this must have been her plan to cheer him up, and while he admired her for convincing the whole camp to wish him a happy birthday, he was truly at a loss for words for how he should feel. Did all of these people really care about him so much? Or were they just concerned with the well-being of their leader? He gave the practice target another hard stab with his lance, using the negative thoughts to push himself just a bit more in his training.

By the time the day was over he had received more birthday greetings in one day than he ever had before, including from those he least expected as he exited the arena.

 

“H-happy birthday Gunter!”

 

“Happy birthday, old man.”

 

The pair had caught him off guard as he was exiting the stables, Felicia obviously quite a bit more excited than Jakob. He had clearly been influenced to take part in this, Gunter knowing that Corrin most likely persuaded him.

 

“Come now, is that any way to greet the one who is celebrating their birthday?” Gunter joked, walking around the two of them as he headed back towards his quarters.

 

“Lady Corrin was hoping you'd pay her a visit tonight,” Jakob added in as  Felicia vanished, having some other duties to attend to before the day was over.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“We may be in the middle of a war, but she still wishes to make sure you have a good day.” Jakob’s serious tone of voice stopped the old knight dead in his tracks for a moment, leaving him to wonder why the young man should care so much.

 

“... I'm unfortunately quite tired, so could you do me a favour and tell her I'm sorry for passing on her invitation? We can make it up some other time.”

 

Gunter turned back to look at the young man one last time before walking off to his quarters, trying to lose himself in his thoughts. Lately he had avoided spending too much time with any of the others in the army, for not only were some complete strangers that he wasn't quite ready to place his trust in, but he also had to be careful that no one in the army found out his true intentions. His thoughts consisted of mostly plot for revenge for the upcoming future, and the last thing he needed was someone catching on and ruining his years of planning and work.

 

As always though, there was one person who consistently seemed to be one step ahead of him.

 

“Happy Birthday. I… figured you'd turn down my invitation.”

 

“Lady Corrin…” Gunter looked at the figure leaned up against the building in the dimming daylight, arms crossed over her chest and a calm expression on her face. The sky above was bright red in colour from the sunset, forcing Gunter to squint as he spoke with Corrin.  “Please do forgive my rudeness, I hadn’t meant--”

 

“It's fine. Make it up to me over some tea?” Corrin asked and he sighed as he unlocked the door, inviting the princess inside to his tiny quarters. There wasn't much to his name; just a small bed, a table with two chairs, and a shelf where he kept a few books as well as everything he needed to prepare tea. The princess made herself comfortable in one of the chairs as he went to go fetch some hot water from the mess hall, and within fifteen minutes they were both enjoying a nice cup of hot tea in the cool evening.

 

“Did you have a good day? You seem awfully exhausted.” Corrin asked as he poured her tea, allowing her to add milk and sugar to her liking.

 

“As good a day as one can have at my age.” He poured some tea into his own cup before sitting in the other chair, adding a bit of milk before taking a small sip. “I put in some extra training, though I'm starting to think I may have overdone it.”

 

“You should be careful with how much tension you’re putting on your body. I’d be worried sick if anything happened, especially on the battlefield.” She frowned at the thought of seeing him seriously injured. Gunter could sense the amount of concern coming from her, and decided it would be best to try and change topics.

 

“Lady Corrin, may I ask a question of you? Don’t feel like you have to answer, the thought has just been on my mind as of late.”

 

“Of course, what have you been wondering?

 

“It’s just from my observations, but you and Jakob are together, are you not?”

 

“H-how did you--”

 

“It’s obvious, he’s been nicer to me recently.”

 

Corrin blushed and decided to take a sip of tea to cover up her embarrassment. “You won’t hate me if I--”

 

“Marry him?”

 

“Since when did you become a mind reader, Gunter?”

 

“There’s a difference between mind reading and having it written all over your face, Lady Corrin.” He chuckled and she fell silent again, attempting to keep a straight face so that he wouldn’t be able to guess her thoughts.

 

Soon silence engulfed the room again, both of them searching for something, anything, to talk about. Gunter had no intention of being a rude host, especially to Corrin, but between the long days spent training and his plans for revenge, he did not usually have much energy for socializing anymore. He did his best to keep her worries at bay, but the young woman had become far too keen over the years.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Whatever do you mean by that my lady?” He looked up from his teacup, clearing the thoughts of revenge from his head.

 

“You’ve just seemed… off lately. Not your normal self. You’ve been keeping to yourself a lot. Is everything alright? You aren’t sick are you?” She wore a very concerned expression, looking at him with a slight frown. When had she grown so worried about him?

 

“I promise, I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind as of late. The years of this war have been blurring together lately. I can’t remember the last time I’ve truly felt peace.” He sat his nearly full teacup back down on the table, now wearing the same expression she was. The old knight had considered countless times confessing everything to Corrin about his past for awhile now, but a part of him was convinced that revenge was the only way he’d ever feel peace again, so he held his tongue.

 

The princess nodded and looked down into her teacup, replaying his words over and over again in her mind, wondering if there was any way she could offer her help. As they both finished up their tea, Corrin noticed the sky beginning to grow dark from the window, excusing herself so that she could return to her quarters to rest up.

 

“Thank you once again for the tea,” she wore a small smile as she turned to look at him again, already a few steps out of the door. “We really should do this more often.”

 

“You are welcomed to come over for tea anytime I am here, Lady Corrin.”

 

“I’ll make sure to take you up on that offer. Good night Gunter.”

 

“Sleep well my lady.” He watched for a few moments as she made her way across the camp before closing the door, looking out of the window to the star painted sky. A heavy weight sat on his chest, and as much as he wished to get rid of it, he knew there remained just one way of doing so.

 

Although he was ready to exact his revenge, Gunter often worried if he would be able to follow through with the plan. Could he possibly kill this woman that he had raised since she was a child, who also worried endlessly about him? The idea seemed almost impossible now after all the years they had spent together, but there was hope that his anger and the power of Anankos alone would be enough to help him see it through to the very end.

 

While Corrin made certain to check up on him every few days after their time together that evening, it would unfortunately be the last birthday they would celebrate together for several years. As her mission reached its end, so to did the time draw near to set his plans for revenge into motion. He had begun the fight with only two thoughts in mind: he would win, in turn killing Corrin, or he would die, knowing that he had done everything in his power to avenge his family. However, he instead met neither of those fates, even after the nearly fatal stab through the chest with his own sword to get rid of the control Anankos held over him. Despite all that he had done and said, Corrin still forgave him, urging him to continue living for his family and friends that he had lost along the way. If there was one thing he could do, it would be to make sure Corrin always wore that beautiful smile on her face.

 

With the end of the journey came the discovery of the true enemy, and with its defeat came peace to the nations of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. While many celebrated the victory across the land, some kept to themselves, including the old knight Gunter. He retired to a small cabin in the forest up in the mountains not far from his old town, and although he spent most of his days alone, he did occasionally allow visitors from the new ruler of Valla and her family.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Corrin hugged her old caretaker from the moment she stepped in the door, followed by her son who had accompanied her.

 

“We brought you a gift,” Dwyer spoke in a flat tone, Gunter chuckling at how the two were so different from one another.

 

“Oh my, what on earth is it?”

 

Dwyer walked over to the table and set the rather large object down, Gunter cluing in that it must have been metal from the small clink it made. A piece of fabric laid over top of the structure, covering up what was underneath in mystery.

 

“We know it's difficult to communicate when you're way out here, so we thought this might help us stay in touch!” Corrin spoke excitedly as Dwyer removed the piece of fabric, revealing a bird cage with a falcon inside. “That and this way you’ll have a bit more company!”

 

“My my, a falcon, and how pretty it is too. Thank you, Corrin, Dwyer. I will do my best to take care of it.” Gunter tried to take a step forward to inspect the creature, but before he realized it Corrin was jumping in his way.

 

“It's only yours as long as you promise to use it.” She pouted and crossed her arms, and Gunter could only laugh at her childish display. “I expect monthly updates!”

 

“That seems like a bit much Mom… he is a grown man after all.” Dwyer spoke, and Gunter nodded in agreement.

 

“Grown man or not, it's hard not seeing you every day…” Corrin looked down to the ground, a hint of sadness in her voice. “At least promise to send some letters, okay?”

 

“I promise my lady. Dwyer can act as witness. Now, how about we find a new spot to set our new friend while we have some tea?” Gunter smiled, and he noticed how Corrin immediately perked up at the suggestion, relieved that she was out of her sad slump. Dwyer graciously offered to prepare the tea, Gunter setting the falcon on his small side table before taking a seat with Corrin and making idle conversation until the tea was ready. The young man was very smart when it came to brewing the stuff, relieved that he also hadn’t picked up any of his father’s attitude along the way.

 

“Thank you Dwyer, this tea is quite excellent.” Gunter praised him after taking a sip.

 

The young man nodded as he took his seat at the table, picking up his own cup as well as a cookie that was sitting on the tray before him.

 

“So, how goes rebuilding the kingdom of Valla since your last visit?”

 

“Everything is going quite well! The people of the kingdom are all quite content with the progress we’ve been making.”

 

“And of your other siblings? I unfortunately don’t get much news way out here.”

 

“Haha, everyone’s great! Xander and Ryoma have been doing a really good job of making sure both nations have adequate supplies. Oh! Flora returned to the Ice Tribe and became the chief just recently too. Isn’t that amazing?”

 

“It certainly sounds like quite a feat. And what of Felicia?”

 

“She’s still serving as my maid, so she lives in Valla with us. She still occasionally breaks dishes, but I don’t think that will ever change.”

 

“Truly, that does not surprise me in the least Lady Corrin.”

 

Although boring to some, most of Corrin’s visits carried on in this manner, Gunter listening to all the stories she had to tell him over tea just like they had done back at the Northern Fortress. It brought him a sense of comfort that things had not changed between them, even after their battle all those years ago. He enjoyed this feeling more than he could express, though it seemed rather silly for an old man of his age to admit such a thing.

 

A small portion of the afternoon was also spent showing him how to care for the falcon properly, Dwyer informing him of everything he would need to know should he ever run into trouble. The boy was quite intelligent for his age, and Gunter could sense the proudness radiating off of Corrin as she listened to her son explaining all which he figured that was important to know. She was a good woman and a great mother, causing a small ache in the man’s heart to see the little girl he had raised become such a strong individual.

 

Unfortunately their visits always had to come to an end, for the pair needed to make their way back down the mountain and return to Valla before the sun completely disappeared below the horizon. Gunter frowned for a moment as he looked up at the sky, noticing as well that a wall of gray rain clouds seemed to be heading in their direction.

 

“You should really bring that husband of yours along every now and again. It wouldn’t hurt him to come visit the man who raised him for a day, now would it?” Gunter chuckled, leaning against the doorway as Corrin made her way to the horses.

 

“I’ll do my best to convince him for next time. Can I tell him you promise not to tease him so much?” She easily mounted her horse after untying it from the tree, looking back to the older man for a reply.

 

“You can tell him that, but I’m not sure if I can keep up my end of the bargain.” He smirked and he could hear Dwyer laugh under his breath, Corrin rolling her eyes in response to the both of them.

 

“And please don’t forget to send a letter if you ever need anything.” Corrin suddenly spoke with a serious tone, looking to the man standing in the door to make sure he understood.

 

“That is one promise I will keep.” He nodded, reassuring the young woman that she would hear from him if he ever needed help. “Now be off with you two! Wouldn't want these gray rain clouds to catch up with you!”

 

With a wave and a few more goodbyes they were off, trotting back down the path from which they arrived on. Gunter watched until they were out of sight, and locked the door behind him with a sigh. He started preparing to settle in for the evening, settling in with a book in hopes of shaking off the sudden feeling of loneliness that always followed the departure of his visitors. As he often tended to read under the setting sun, using the approaching darkness of the night as an indicator to put down his book, the lingering gray of the rainstorm clouding the horizon made it difficult for him to stick to his normal routine. He continued to read by the warmth and light of the fire he had put on for Corrin and Dwyer, but as the fire dwindled to ashes and embers, he placed his book down and prepared to fall uneasily to sleep.

 

Their visits continued on through the years, Corrin even managing to coax Jakob to come visit a handful of times. Though her husband put on a sour face, Gunter enjoyed his company too, and he was glad to see that he had lost some of his attitude with age. While Corrin did her best to visit as often as possible, being the Queen was no easy task, nor was traveling up the mountain in the winter. For this reason most of their visits coincided with spring and summer, ensuring nice weather that would not have them risking their lives.

 

The early spring weather was truly a sight to behold in his little section of the forest, bright green leaves covering the trees as well as wildflowers decorating the ground in beautiful patches. Both the sunny and rainy days were needed up there, for one did know how much rain there would be come summer time. The sunsets were equally as breathtaking during this time of year, creating a scene of dark blues and purples that reminded the old knight of the days he’d return home to his town.

 

While most days were spent quietly, this one was quite a bit more special than all the others; for not only was it the old knight’s birthday, but a special visitor had come to greet him for the very first time.

 

“Say hello to your grandfather Kanna. He’s been so anxious to meet you.” Corrin spoke soothingly as she carefully passed the bundle to Gunter, the older man’s arms gently cradling the child as he continued snoozing. Corrin stepped back with a smile to admire the scene, never having witnessed such a curious and happy look on the older man’s eyes in all the years she had been around him. Gunter slowly began rocking the chair back and forth again, heart overflowing with emotions of love and care for his little grandson. After the loss of his family many years ago, he never thought that he’d have the honour of being called a grandfather; and yet here he was, wishing only the best life for this little baby he had only just met a few moments ago.

 

“He looks like you Corrin, well except for the boring hair colour.”

 

“Don’t act like I can’t hear you old man,” Jakob returned from the kitchen with a tray carrying a teapot and three cups, huffing under his breath as he set it on the table.

 

“You know, I think the colour actually suits the baby nicely, unlike someone else I know,” Gunter smirked as he watched Jakob’s face tense up after hearing the reply; even after all these years, the two could never let down the opportunity to pick on one another. While in the past Gunter had gotten after him so relentlessly because of his attitude, he’d never admit that it was to make sure that the boy grew up into a fine young man.

 

“I _will_ intentionally make your tea taste bad. Don’t think that you holding my son will make me hold back any less.”

 

“Haven’t you always done that though?” Gunter and Corrin both let out a little laugh as Jakob groaned in frustration, the commotion being too much for the baby and causing him to stir with a small cry.

 

“Now now little one, did we wake you?” Gunter gently patted the baby’s back in hopes of getting him to go back to sleep, however it had the opposite effect, Gunter suddenly being watched by two tiny blue eyes. The baby stared at the older man for a long pause, taking in the new person who was currently holding him, before letting out a loud shriek of excitement. Everyone in the room broke out into laughter soon after, the room filled with laughs and tears and happy cries from the bubbly child.

 

“I take that to mean he must like you!” Corrin spoke with a big smile on her face, relieved that the baby hadn’t caused a fuss over meeting his grandfather.

 

“I was worried he might take after his father and not like me either, but it seems like both of your children get along with me just fine.” Gunter laughed, though he could feel Jakob’s glare from across the room. “Now now, is that any way to treat your father-in-law?”

 

“You are _not_ my father-in-law.” Jakob gritted his teeth as he began to pour the tea, Corrin shooting him a glance that that was enough teasing for the time being. For the remainder of the afternoon they idly chatted as per usual, with the exception of keeping the newest little visitor entertained. Luckily he was not too fussy, easily going back to sleep in Gunter’s arms as he rocked him back and forth.  

 

“He really is beautiful. It’s long overdue, but congratulations, both of you.” Although still tiny, Kanna had grabbed onto a small piece of Gunter’s shirt, holding it tightly in his fist as he slept.

 

“...Thanks, old man. We’re… both happy that you could be a part of his life.”

 

“I never thought I’d see you getting sentimental, Dad.” Dwyer butted in from the other side of the room and they all burst into laughter again, this time Corrin speaking first as they all calmed down.

 

“We really do wish you’d move back to the castle, or at least somewhere close by. I assure you, no one holds any harsh feelings towards you over what happened.” Corrin did her best to sound reassuring, but Gunter just shook his head.

 

“As much as you try to convince me, I’m afraid I have to decline my lady.” Gunter continued to look down at the small child, letting the room fall silent without an explanation.

 

“Can I ask why you are? If it’s not too much trouble I mean.” Corrin bravely asked the question that was on both her and Jakob’s minds.

 

“It’s no trouble at all,” he rocked back and forth in the chair, searching for the right words that would best explain his feelings. “A lot of change has happened in our world as you both know. Not only has our world been saved, but we’ve grown. I mean look at the two of you. When we first met, you were both still children, and now you have a family of your own.” He took a moment to pause, brushing a few pieces of Kanna’s light hair away from his face. “The world I was born in no longer exists. Thanks to you Corrin, you’ve created a bright future not only for yourselves, but for many future generations to come. Besides, it’s very soothing out here, and it reminds me a lot of my old village. Perfect for an old man like me, don’t you think?”

 

It was hard to admit to her, but the words he spoke were the genuine truth. There wasn’t a life left for him in the cities anymore, his true desire being to quietly retire in the countryside just as he would have liked to have done with his own wife. Gunter knew it might be difficult for Corrin to accept right now, but in time he would make certain to convince her that this life was best for him.

 

As the years wore on, so did his age, Corrin noting every time she came for a visit that his wrinkles were now far more noticeable than when she was a small girl. His grandson was also growing quickly as well, Kanna now half his height at only the age of eight. He would surely become a tall and handsome young man, and Gunter was happy to see that he also seemed to inherit his mother’s good heart as well.

 

“No Dwyer today?” Gunter asked and Kanna shook his head at the question, removing his coat and hanging it on one of the hooks beside the door.

 

“Unfortunately he has a cold, and Jakob stayed back to make sure he gets better,” Corrin spoke with a smile, removing her cloak and hanging it up.

 

“Best he stay home and rest up then,” Gunter noted, turning to his grandson. “My my, I think soon you'll be taller than me Kanna. Now then, can I get you two something to eat or drink? Tea, or perhaps juice?”

 

“I want some juice please grandpa!” Kanna replied and Gunter chuckled, heading to his small kitchen to fetch his grandson’s request.

 

“I suppose you wouldn't be interested in tea at your age quite yet. Do you have the cake Corrin? Bring it here and I’ll cut it up so that we can all have a piece.”

 

Over the years it had become a regular habit of theirs to always visit on his birthday, Gunter certainly not minding the extra company to help him celebrate. While he was starting to find it lonely up here in the mountains, he kept the thoughts to himself, not wanting to cause Corrin any extra amounts of worry.

 

“And how is my little sir doing?” Gunter asked with a smile on his face as Kanna picked up his fork and stuck it into his piece of cake that was just set down before him.

 

“Good! I started having lessons with all the other kids and they’re soooo much fun!” Corrin and Gunter both laughed at the young boy’s excitement, going on to explain in detail all the things he learned during his lessons.

 

“Next summer, my teacher said I get to learn how to ride a horse! Soon I’ll be just like big brother Dwyer and cousin Siegbert and Forrest!”

 

“My my, that is exciting. When your mother was little, I taught her how to ride a horse, but that was years ago now. There will definitely be lots of people around who can help you.”

 

“If you taught Mama to ride… does that mean you have a horse too Grandpa? Could you help me practice when I come to visit?” Kanna looked over to him, burning curiosity in his eyes.

 

“I did, in fact I had the same horse for most of my life. Unfortunately she grew quite old and fell sick a few winters ago, so she’s not with me anymore.” Although he did his best to hide his emotions under his flat tone, the pain of losing one’s close companion still made his heart ache from time to time.

 

“I’m sure Grandpa would be happy to help with one of our horses Kanna. Isn’t that right?” Corrin looked over to Gunter with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. “Once in awhile we’ll visit just for practice, does that sound okay Kanna?”

 

“You’d really help me grandpa?”

 

“Of course. Nothing would make me happier.”

 

The afternoon continued on as Kanna excitedly told his grandfather every story that could come to his mind, going on in detail about how he too had discovered his dragon powers. Gunter sat quietly and eagerly listened to him, serving refills on drinks and handing out new pieces of cake until there was nothing but crumbs left. Far too soon their day together was drawing to a close, Gunter hoping that his small secret had gone unnoticed by the pair.

 

“Will you go ready to horses Kanna? I just need to have a quick word with your grandfather.” The young boy nodded, retrieving his cloak from the peg where it hung by the door and going outside to do as his mother asked. As soon as the rickety wooden door was closed Corrin turned to Gunter with a concerned look in her eye, and in that moment he knew that she had seen how he was limping around the entire afternoon, despite his best attempts to cover it up.

 

“Be honest with me, when did you fall? Why did you not send a letter?” Although her voice held a heavy amount of concern, he could hear the slight bit of anger in it that he had kept his injury a secret.

 

“It was just a few weeks ago. There’s no need to worry Corrin, I’m doing just fine.”

 

“I could have at least brought Elise with me had I known so she could take a look at it. I could come back within the next day or two, so that she could make sure everything’s healing properly…”

 

“Corrin…” He spoke calmly, attempting to stop her worried tangent.

 

“Maybe it would be best to send Jakob or Dwyer up by themselves to make it seem less suspicious… oh but then Kanna might start wondering, and I don’t want him to grow too worried. Maybe you should just come back with us for today. Nobody will say a word, it’ll be our little--”

 

“Corrin.” He wrapped his arms firmly around her as he spoke, finally drawing her attention so that she would listen to him, “I’m staying right here. Please trust me. I’m not going anywhere yet.”

 

“B-but…” She stuttered, knowing exactly what he was implying, “You and I both know you aren’t young anymore. If something were to happen, and I wasn’t here…” He felt the wetness on his shirt, aware that she had begun to cry. This topic was not easy to discuss for either of them, and it seemed as though for the longest time they both kept putting it off until it absolutely needed to be said.

 

“If my health worsens drastically, I will be sure to send word to you. That is one promise I can make.” He rubbed her back soothingly, although he could tell it was not doing much to help as his shirt continued to be covered in her tears.

 

“I'm not ready to let you go yet,” she murmured, voice cracking from her sudden fit of sadness. “It still feels like yesterday that we met.”

 

“Well, it has been at least twenty years my dear. I was already an aged man when you arrived in my care.”

 

“That's not the point. You can't possibly think I’ll let you go so easily.” She raised her head to look up at him, a serious gaze in her eyes as tear stains covered her cheeks. Gunter knew that look of hers, as it was the one she always wore when she was committed to not giving up. The last time he remembered seeing it so prominently was the last day he had been possessed by Anankos, and how she was determined to make sure he'd live even after he had stabbed himself.

 

Had he made a mistake becoming so invested in her life? Now in his old age, all he wanted to do was pass away peacefully and join his family once again, but would Corrin really not let him go after all these years together? The old knight often wondered if it was cruel fate once again leading him to make too many connections in this world, or maybe it was trying to tell him that his time would not be allowed to come so easily. He sighed again, admitting defeat for now as he hugged Corrin as tight as he could muster.

 

“I know Lady Corrin. I'd expect nothing less from a determined woman like you.”

 

Despite having brought up the topic during that one visit, the pair continued to avoid the subject, having come to what seemed like a silent agreement to not discuss it until the time was right after that day. The sunsets the next few evenings did not help as he tried to forget their talk, the shades of dark purple across the sky serving as a reminder of the growing bruise on his knee from the fall.

 

Many more birthdays came and went for the old knight, each including a visit from those few who called him part of their family. While every year they brought along fun stories to tell and cake to eat, a part of him could not shake the memories of his true family, missing them more and more those last few years. His misery had begun to show as well, causing large amounts of concern for Corrin, the one person who he never wanted seeing him in such a state. The woman was persistent however, and Gunter could not thank her enough for being there for him when he needed someone most.

 

Although the entire first week and a half of the month had been cursed with awful rainstorms, the calm June day which followed was almost too perfect given the date, as though someone was willing the sun to shine and the birds to sing in the trees not too far away. Corrin was thankful for the nice weather, as it made the trek into the woods just a little bit easier.

 

“Happy Birthday Gunter. How are you doing?”

 

She stood alone in the small clearing, holding a bouquet of purple flowers in her arms.

 

“It certainly is a lovely day. There always seems to be nice weather when I visit.”

 

The young woman smiled for a moment, although she couldn’t bring herself to keep it on her face. He had always told her to smile, but in this moment it seemed to be impossible.

 

“We thought these flowers would be a nice birthday gift. If you could see them, I know you would think they were beautiful too.”

 

Laying the flowers down carefully in front of the gravestone, she started to recall the last evening they had spent together.

 

_“Despite all the tragedies I have faced in my life, I never would have thought that being your caretaker would have enriched it.”_

 

_“What do you mean?” She looked at him from the chair she sat in at his bedside, leaning forward as she took his hand, now cold, unlike how they use to be so warm._

 

_“When my village was destroyed, and my family was taken away from me… I never thought I'd find a place where I could consider myself part of a family again.” He took a moment to catch his breath, eyes closing for a brief moment as a slight pain coursed through his chest. “But now, you have not only given me a place that I can call family, but you have let me find peace when I thought all had been lost.”_

 

_“Gunter…” She had been hanging off every word as he spoke in his quiet voice, putting on a brave smile now as she did her best to hold the tears back._

 

_“Thank you, Corrin, for all that you have done for me.”_

 

She still remembered the gentle smile he had on his face as he spoke those words to her, that moment as the sunset’s soft yellow glow shone through the window of his small cabin being one of the last few they had shared together. There was still so much she wanted to tell him that she didn't have the words for back then, so she supposed standing here at his grave would have to make do.

 

“You taught me so much over the years we spent together, even if we butted heads from both our stubbornness.” A quiet breeze blew through the small clearing, rustling the leaves of the trees around her.

 

“I sometimes wish I had the opportunity to meet your wife and child after all that you had told me about them, but I suppose we probably wouldn't have become so close if that were the case. Have you been reunited? How are you doing?” Now Corrin was looking all around her, hoping to catch a sign of some sort that he was listening. However, the life of the forest continued as it normally did, birds chirping in the far distance, plant life soaking in the sunlight. It almost seemed like she really was alone.

 

“Things have been awfully quiet lately. I don’t really feel like a ruler right now… Is this what life feels like after so many years of war and rebuilding?”

 

No matter how many questions she asked, she never received a reply, it finally dawning on her that she really was alone, and that there was no way she would ever see him again.

 

“Y-you know, I really wasn't ready to let you go that night. It t-took,” she paused for a moment, choking back tears, “It took all that I had not to ask for someone to save you!” Now the tears flowed freely, but Corrin didn't care. She had told herself she wouldn't raise her voice and get angry, not during this visit, but she couldn't hold herself back anymore, not after she had bottled up these feelings for so many years.

 

_“I’m not ready to let you go,” she spoke softly, squeezing his hand tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. “You were my first friend back then in that lonely fortress.”_

 

_“You must my dear. We can't live forever; my time has come.”_

 

_“B-but… if only for just a bit longer…”_

 

_“Hush now. Keep on living for that beautiful family of yours, and your long life ahead of you.”_

 

“How cruel of you to use those same words I told you back during that fight.” She now sat in the small clearing in front of his grave, staring ahead at the gravestone as she allowed her tears to flow freely. “Though I’m happy you listened when I told the same thing to you way back then. Thank you for listening to my wish.” She smiled sorrowfully, looking at the bouquet which her family had helped her arrange. When she thought back on it, that moment in the throne room was one of the scariest experiences she’d ever had, thankful now for requesting that wish of him all those years ago.

 

“We sure have been through a lot, haven’t we? From all that time spent together in the Northern Fortress with the others, to having thought I lost you multiple times on the battlefield. You were always right there for me though, encouraging me to keep pushing forward even when the journey was difficult. You may think me silly for saying this, but I really don’t think I would have made it to where I am today without you being there for me, Gunter.” She sighed, falling backwards to land on the soft grass below her, looking up to the bright blue sky above. “I could never thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.”

 

While her visits at his grave never lasted long, they were enough; she despised the lonely feeling that welled up inside her each time she looked at the gravestone, still not wanting to acknowledge that the first friend she made in life was now gone. Even on her busiest days she thought about him, wondering how he was doing and if he had managed to find his family in the afterlife. The Queen of Valla would live out the rest of her life just as he had wished, though she promised herself to inform the those born after her of the brave knight that had helped her along her journey. Although Gunter was most likely cursing her for doing such a thing, she would make certain that his story was remembered for many generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far I am sorry if you are crying and I take full responsibility if your heart is broken now. I will write fluffy Gunter fic in the future just as soon as I recover from writing this, which I have been working on for the last week and a half. I'm sorry Gunter I really love you and never meant to be a horrible wife that makes your life seem so sad and lonely please forgive me!! ;u; 
> 
> Once again thank you UntramenTaro for not only beta-reading this but also continuously pushing me to think about sad headcanons for Gunter, thus creating the monster you have just read. They are also creating a little fic for Gunter that is a sort of prequel to this so I highly recommend it if you want to know more about Gunter's family! Also thank you thislittlekumquat on Tumblr for beta-reading as well!! 
> 
> This past year has been a whirlwind of events for me but I've met so many amazing FE fans and so many wonderful people who also love Gunter and I just really want to thank you guys for being amazing. I haven't felt like I could be myself in a community for a long time so I'm very grateful I've found somewhere I can belong! 
> 
> Once again thank you for taking the time to read all of this and go wish our beloved Great Knight a happy birthday!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As the Flowers Bloom in Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191767) by [UntramenTaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro)
  * [A New Home For Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900885) by [Lululeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh)




End file.
